Printed electronics based on memory cells are used in a wide variety of applications, including as labels, tags and sensors. The memory cells are capacitor-like structures, each structure including a layer of a memory material sandwiched between a pair of electrode layers. The memory cells may be accessed via conductive traces linking the electrodes to an electronic driver and detection circuitry which may be located on the periphery of the memory cells or in a separate module, e.g., a read/write unit. Depending upon the application, the printed electronic device may contain a few or up to several million memory cells. Regardless of the particular configuration of the printed electronic device, the yield of the device is generally maximized in order for the device to operate as intended (e.g., to allow for accurate and efficient reading of, and writing to, the individual memory cells). Unfortunately, despite the advantages of the various printing methods (e.g., inkjet printing, screen printing, gravure printing, etc.) used to fabricate printed electronic devices, many factors in the fabrication process can contribute to reduced yield of the devices.